Traditionally, in a work vehicle having an engine hood, there have been suggested various structures which favorably radiates heat generated in the engine hood. Patent literature 1 (hereinafter, PTL 1) discloses a work vehicle of this kind. The work vehicle of PTL 1 has a structure including an engine main body, an exhaust gas purification device, an engine hood, and an operation seat.
In the disclosure of such a work vehicle of PTL 1, the engine main body is mounted in a front portion of the traveling body. The exhaust gas purification device is a device for purifying exhaust gas output from the engine main body, and is mounted on an upper portion side of the engine main body. The engine hood covers the engine main body and the exhaust gas purification device. The operation seat is arranged behind the engine hood. The engine hood has an opening hole on its front side and at least one of left and right sides. In the work vehicle of this PTL 1, outside air is taken into the engine hood from the front side of the traveling body relative to a traveling direction through this opening hole. Further, after the engine is stopped and the like, heat generated from the exhaust gas purification device is dissipated to the outside the engine hood through the opening hole.